1523
by Animelover5513
Summary: It is the year 1523. After more then a century, the Kalmar Union has failed. Unable to stand Denmark's rule anymore, Sweden attempts to flee, but Denmark is desperate to keep the union. When he finds out about Sweden's attempt, what happens? (Sorry, my summaries suck, but please read!) No Pairings, but if you look closely...


**I'm sorry that the summary sucked so terribly. I'm not very good at writing summaries, but this is based off of a comic that I really like. I can't put the link on here for some reason, so I will try to put it on my profile. Also, please don't flame. English is not my native language so please do not complain about my grammar. (I'm sorry if it is terrible.) I hope you like it, and enjoy!"**

* * *

"Come Finland, we're leaving."

Sweden shouldered a small pack while Finland grabbed their cloaks.

"Quickly. I won't stand for this oppression anymore."

Finland nodded.

"Let us hurry, Su-san."

They hurried out of their rooms and down the stairs to find Denmark staring out of a window. Denmark looked at them with a confused expression.

"What's wrong?"

Sweden kept Finland behind him as he stepped forward.

"We're leaving."

In an instant, Denmark's expression man changed quickly, switching between confusion, horror, sadness, pain, and finally, pure and utter rage.

"Sorry Su-san, I couldn't hear that very well."

He searched Sweden's face for any sign that he was lying.

"I heard that you were going to leave, but I misheard right?"

Sweden said nothing, looking to the side uncomfortably.

"Say that again."

Sweden looked at Denmark straight in the eyes.

"It's not a mistake. I will leave here."

Denmark instantly whacked Sweden hard across the face. Finland ran forward.

"Berwald!"

Denmark growled.

"You're going to leave?"

He grabbed Sweden's hair, lifting his head up.

"Talk in your sleep won't you?"

His blue eyes glowed angrily.

"Did you think I would let you? There's no way a weakling like you can survive alone! You can't do anything without me!"

Sweden grit his teeth as Denmark continued.

"For a weakling, your sense of independence is great isn't it!? Don't be conceited!"

Sweden reached up and grabbed Denmark's neck, causing him to drop Sweden.

"Who's the conceited one..."

He started to choke Denmark.

"Always treating me like I'm weak."

His eyes shone a brilliant neon blue as his anger rose.

" I'll make you realize with this experience!"

Denmark gave a choked laugh.

"Bastard."

Finland grabbed Sweden's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Please stop, he'll die!"

Sweden looked behind him and let go of Denmark, causing him to fall and cough.

"Wait."

Denmark choked out, clutching his throat.

"Suu."

Finland called after Sweden as he strode out the door.

"Berwald! Please wait! Berwald!

" Denmark rose up panting. Finland reached down and grabbed his fallen coat

. "Please wait! Berwald!

" Denmark glared at Finland, his eyes glowing red as magic started to flow throughout his body. Finland felt his body start to grow heavy as he hurried after Sweden.

"Wait... Suu..."

He felt his body grow light again and he ran after Sweden.

* * *

Upstairs, Iceland cried as Norway held him tightly. Faroes, Greenland, and Bornholm stood to the side as they listened to the commotion below. Norway stroked Iceland's hair as he felt the air suddenly become almost electric, before fading back into its original state.

"It's okay, it's okay, so don't cry Ice."

Iceland buried his face in Norway's shirt.

"Brother"

Norway patted Iceland's head.

"By tomorrow, Suu and Den will make up. Everyone will be back to normal."

Faroes and Bornholm went and sat beside Norway while Greenland moved to stand beside the door. Greenland caught Norway's gaze. Norway nodded. Greenland's eyes glowed a dim blue as he leaned against the wall. Norway continued to comfort Iceland, patting his head as he joined Greenland, his eyes glowing a bright blue as he joined Greenland to cast a spell in the room.

"So it'll be okay."

* * *

Sweden and Finland hurried through the forest.

"Is this really alright?"Finland asked.

Sweden did not respond.

"Berwal-" Finland tried to speak.

"No." he croaked.

Sweden spun around in alarm.

"Tino…?"

Finland fell to the ground.

"Ugh.., S…"

"Tino!"

Sweden knelt down and picked him up.

"Hey! Are you okay!"

A sneering voice sounded from behind him.

"It's too bad …"

Sweden whipped around.

"You can't even protect one friend."

He looked up to see Denmark in a state of pure rage, his eyes glowing a bright shade of red, spirits dancing around him as he growled angrily.

"That's Too pitiful …"

He raised his sword.

"Isn't it, Sweden?"

Sweden stiffened. Finland weakly looked up at Sweden, a small trickle of blood running out of his mouth.

"You can't… Berwald."

Sweden ignored him.

"I didn't hate you but…"

He slowly rose, adjusting his glasses.

"Even I won't stand for this…"

Sweden's eyes glowed a bright electric blue as he growled.

"Right? Denmark."

They dashed at each other with a loud screech. Sweden trembled, straining against the attacking Dane.

"Stong..."

Denmark sneered.

"Hey Suu, I won't hold this against you. Stay at my place."

He put more effort into his blade.

"Independence is impossible for someone so simple. You'll die."

He smirked.

"I'll protect you forever you're suited to stand behind me"

Sweden glared at Denmark, his rage boiling over. He lunged at Denmark.

"If you don't understand, I'll show you!"

He put all of his strength into his blade, flinging the sword out of denmark's hand.

"I'm fed up…"

Denmark fell to the ground as Sweden stepped forward.

"Only having a place behind you."

Memories of his childhood flashed throughout his mind.

"Being protected is easy."

He raised his blade.

"But it's the same as being called weak."

A memory of him bandaging a young Denmark's arm flashed through his mind.

"You're the only one getting I can only stand there and watch you?"

Denmark could only look up silent as tears dripped onto his forehead.

"S' not right.."

Memories of him and Sweden fighting together and laughing together flooded his mind.

"Stupid."

Sweden held a sleeping Finland to his chest.

"He's asleep."

he thought. He lifted the blanket covering Finland's back.

"Horrible."

The blanket rustled.

"It's good if it doesn't scar.

" he thought. He rested his head on Finland's head.

"...Sorry Tino... Sorry... I'll try hard..."

Denmark struggled to open his eyes.

"Ugh."

He slowly opened his eyes, remembering the events of the previous day.

"...That's right..."

"I lost... to... "

He lifted his hand to his face. He looked at it in confusion.

"Why is there no blood?"

He laughed weakly, covering his face.

"heh...Stupid... He didn't finish it."

Tears streamed down his face.

"But why..."

He grabbed his chest.

"Does it hurt here..."

The sound of crunching footsteps drew closer as Denmark cried. Norway took Denmark's arm off his face as he held his head. He looked at him pityingly as he spoke.

"Sleep."

He looked down at Denmark's motionless body as he slowly closed his eyes. When he opened them again, they were a fluorescent shade of purple. He picked Denmark up and slowly walked back the way he had come, a gust of snowy wind covering his tracks, his figure fading into the distance.

 **1523**

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading! I hope that you liked it!**


End file.
